ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lamango/Unreleased Scripts
Keep in mind, these are from the Japanese through google translate, so there's TERRIBLE Grammar. First set, from Ultraman. "Merchants who sell the earth" Story that would push the missile launch button of the human race start self-destructive war leaders are manipulated Shibirasu. It was revised to "date of no longer attraction" then, Mefirasu star people and was broadcast as 33 episodes as a "banned word" that appeared. "Large kidnapping" Appearance alien Kemuru who is but, "in the shape description of Monster Ultra Q It is written Kemuru of "and Kemuru star people in the story, there is no uniformity. Kemuru star people that failed to species preservation is, kidnap a large number of children of the earth to leave offspring of their own. "Space Beastman invasion" I draw the Earth invasion plan of monster with intelligence equivalent to that of the human. "Golden Kaitori Subado" Story to fight in space in order not to flying to the Earth was born from an egg of gold which appeared to space the "golden Kaitori Subado". This golden Kaitori Subado is King Ghidorah is a motif. "Kai dragon Ulaanbaatar" Double-headed monster Ulaanbaatar there are two face appeared. Ultra Seven of Pandon I hit the prototype of. The part of the story Jirasu and diverted to times. "Auroral line freeze" It is bombed by the success of inset flight against a disk of M73 nebula's Cancer and science Tokusoutai is waged, but the frozen monster from the disk that has been crushed Pegira appears. "Battle of 40 degrees below zero" Refrigeration Todogon monster appeared. From the fact that the monster of walrus Ultra Q It is said that it was planning to remodel the Todra of. "Sea Tarantella" At sea monster spider Ultra Q It is said that it was planning to remodel the tarantula. "Space Station rescue instruction" (Screenplay: Shozo Uehara) :The scenario of the plot from Bemura time the "golden Kaitori Subado". I got 38 episodes later as "Spaceship rescue instruction." :"Islands of Mandasu" :Then Ultra Seven and was broadcast of "drifting planet" → as "planet walk". :"Monster Yojimbo" "(Screenplay: Shozo Uehara) :Was hired as a bouncer in human populations that San dust group bent on earth overthrow "Goruda" to confront Ultraman. Since the scheme that monster, was hired to Ultraman vs. humans is far from the standard of Ultraman, was it rejected. Sketches have been written by Toru Narita, broadcasting after the end of the manga version was published by one large peak two. :"Ripurosu is aimed at" (Screenplay: Miki Tanaka) :Wetton water absorption appeared. It was published as a final episode, two large picture boy monthly magazine "We" series "Ultraman" one peak "wet Monster Man" of the (original story AzusaHiroshi). :"Tokyo Boss" (Screenplay: Keisuke Fujikawa) :"Science Island Escape" (Screenplay: Keisuke Fujikawa) :"Smash the invasion base" :Yamaton monster warship warship and the monster coalesced appeared. Sketches by Toru Narita has also been written, other cartoon version by a large two-modal one has been serialized in later, soft vinyl was also released. :"Cyborg dinosaur" :Cyborg dinosaur Tangira of plesiosaur with a lattice in hand of invaders of ancient slept in the Antarctic appeared. Other cartoon version by two large Ichi-ho was serialized in later, soft vinyl was also released. Category:Blog posts